Act.08: A Brief Stop
As the two trot along, giving the horses a chance to rest from the fast pace, the two of them continue the conversation they had started. Haruka: So with the belly dancer outfit, and the robe to cover me, I have a couple of different outfits I can switch to so I can disguise myself as necessary. Believe it or not, being a bounty hunter requires going undercover to keep an eye on your target. Kasumi: I get it I get it...Still don’t like the outfit. Haruka: I wasn’t saying you ‘had’ to wear the outfit, I’m saying you should be prepared to wear different outfits as necessary if we’re going to go undercover for some situations. Kasumi: Don’t know how well I’d be able to blend in but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go undercover for me. Haruka: I promise that I’ll try to look for outfits that are reasonable for your undercover scenarios, so nothing like the belly dance outfit, deal? Kasumi: That works for me. The two soon trot into a town, only to discover that the town was struggling. Abandoned houses lined the streets, and only a single business or two remained open. Haruka: This place has seen better days. Kasumi: This place is even more rundown than my village… And that’s saying something. The two continue to a small clothes boutique. Haruka stops at it. Haruka: Might as well see what they have to offer huh? Kasumi: (sighs) Might as well. The two tie their horses to the nearby beam outside of the building then enter quietly. Only a couple of outfits remain, but Haruka spots a couple that would be useful. She grabs a couple of outfits and pushes Kasumi towards the changing room. Haruka: These outfits you are going to try on, whether you like it or not. Kasumi: Yea yea no need to be so pushy. Haruka hands an outfit to Kasumi and waits for her to change. As she waits, she looks around for costumes she would use herself. When Kasumi exits, she’s wearing blue jeans, red tennis shoes and a long sleeved red T-shirt. Haruka: See, you look great! Kasumi: Well its not bad. At least I don’t look like I’m from a rundown town anymore. Haruka hands Kasumi another outfit and shoves her back into the dressing room. Again, as she waits, she grabs a few more outfits for herself, planning on having different outfits for different scenarios. Haruka: (Thinking) Some of these would be great for battle, some would be great just for relaxation. I’ve needed some new outfits. When Kasumi exits this time, she wears a black long-sleeved blouse with a red skirt and red heels. Haruka: What do you think? Kasumi: You...uh...look fine. Haruka: I meant you. (laughs slightly) Kasumi: Oh...never mind then… These work. Haruka: Good. There’s one more thing I want you to try. Haruka shoves her into the dressing room one more time and waits patiently. When Kasumi exits this time, she wears a red Chinese dress with white long-sleeved gloves and red heels. Haruka: What’cha think? Kasumi: I’m uh..not used to wearing things like this...so I uh… Haruka: Well, I think you look great. You’ll need at least one fancy dress for the bounty hunter inauguration dinner the night before the big thing. Kasumi: Formal has never been my thing. Haruka: Never been for me either. But we’ll just have to make do for at least one night. Kasumi: I guess...I can’t stand wearing heels. Haruka: You’ll just have to make it work for one night. I promise. Kasumi: (sighs) Fine. Haruka lets Kasumi change back into her normal clothes and the two go and pay for the outfits at the front. With that, they exit the shop. Haruka: The Bounty Hunter inauguration is kind of a big deal. You’re going to have to follow tradition if you want everything to go to plan. Kasumi: Great more things that I can possibly screw up. Haruka: If I can do it, you can do it. Believe me, I wasn’t the best at my inauguration dinner or actual battle either, but I managed to pass. Kasumi: Well hopefully I can be that lucky. Haruka: Don’t worry, if everything goes according to plan, you’ll have nothing to worry about. Kasumi: When things involve me “According to plan” is something that never happens. Haruka: Do you want to know the plan? So that you know what is expected to happen? Kasumi: For the inauguration dinner yes but I’m pretty sure during the fight I should be fine... Unless I get too angry. Haruka: The inauguration dinner is pretty easy. Its just a big meal. As long as we don’t make complete fools of ourselves, we’ll be fine. The choice of food changes every time, so I couldn’t tell you that. We’re not dealing with high society people here, so just being ourselves will be fine. Kasumi: That's good then…(sighs) I guess I should explain what I meant by not getting too angry. Haruka: Go ahead. Kasumi: My Azure works off of emotions and well if I get too angry I could potentially cause myself to lose control and possibly destroy myself along with the area I’m in. Haruka: Ah I understand, then there should be no worries. Kasumi: Well I just thought it would be a good idea to let you know. Because if you couldn’t tell...I can get angry quite easily. Haruka: Yeah I got that, but that’s why I’m going to rig your opponent. Kasumi: That’s really risky you know… Haruka: I’m sure it will be, but if we want everything to work, then I’ll have to rig your opponent so it’ll be me you’re fighting. Kasumi: That's even worse! Do you realize that my fire could seriously hurt you? I can’t “hold back” my fire to a point where it wouldn’t hurt you as much...Considering your weakness to heat. Haruka: You act like I can’t hold my own. Yes, I’ll have to be cautious. But if you we’re going to fight anyone, it should probably me. That way I can force you to avoid using your azure in a compromising way. Kasumi: I think I can keep myself from using my azure in a compromising way. I just don’t want to risk fighting you. Haruka: Don’t worry, I’ll be able to handle myself just fine. You’re going to have to fight me, because if you draw anyone else, you’re not going to win. Kasumi: … Just because I said I’m not good at close range doesn’t mean I’m weak you know… Haruka: That’s not what I mean. Most of the people in the opponent pool are people who have been bounty hunters for years. If you draw an opponent normally, there’s a good chance you’ll get an opponent that’s ten times more skilled than I am. Trust me, if you want anyone in the opponent pool, you’ll want me. I qualify for the opponent pool, but just barely. I’m the weakest opponent you can face in the pool. Kasumi: (sighs) Fine...I still don’t like the idea of fighting you. Haruka: I understand, but its your best chance to get in. Kasumi: Everything needs to be so damn complicated. Haruka: Welcome to the life of a bounty hunter. Kasumi: … The two get on to the horses. Haruka: We’re not very far away from my ‘family’s’ house. Once we get there, we can relax. Kasumi: Well that’s good… Haruka: From there, we can relax a little and get all the pieces in place for the plan. Kasumi: Alright. With that, the two ride off, intent on getting to Haruka’s home before night falls Category:Anime Episode Category:Legacy